Mexican Surprise
by Tori-12-28-09
Summary: Bella is pregnant with Edward's baby. how will she handle the stress of being a teen mother. will Edward stay with Bella after he finds out. How will Charlie react, what about Emmett, Bella's brother. AH, no vamps sorry.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own anything. Unfortunately all characters belong to the fabulous Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter One : Discoveries

I was in my first period English class when I started to feel sick again. I thought I had been getting over this. The stomach bug was going around school but I thought I would be able to avoid it until Edward got. Then I knew it was only a matter of days before I would get it. However I hadn't puked yet, I only felt somewhat sick in the mornings now instead of all day like I had in the beginning of the week. Since I didn't want to be completely humiliated by puking in front of the entire class I told the teacher I wasn't feeling well and he sent me to the school nurse telling me how he hoped I would feel better soon. I entered the nurse's office and began telling her how I didn't feel well and then she started asking questions.

I was freaking out, how could the school nurse possibly think I was pregnant. Well I mean my answers to her questions did make it sound like I could be. When she questioned who long I had been feeling nauseas for I hadn't even thought it had been that long but my reply was about a week. Then she asked the questioned I hadn't even considered, when did I feel the most sick. Surprisingly, my reply was in the morning. Her next question is what scared me the most: when was the last time I had gotten my period. I was irregular so her question didn't freak me out that much until I answered that it had been about six weeks.

Now that I think back on her questions everything pointed towards pregnancy but I couldn't be. I stopped staring at the stupid test and decided to just take it. The directions on the outside of the box said it only took three minutes for the results. A blue plus sign would appear if I was pregnant and a red negative sign if I wasn't pregnant. Those were the longest three minutes of my life. I silently prayed for a little red negative sign to appear on the test. I decided to peak at the test.

There was a small blue plus sign. I reread the instructions to double check, maybe I had read them wrong the first time. But, no, the little blue plus sign meant I was pregnant. "Holy Shit!!" I said as I stared at the test balancing on the sink of the nurse's private bathroom. No, no, no, no. I can not be pregnant. We were safe every time. Then it hit me. The three weeks with his family in Mexico.

FLASHBACK

_We sat there lying on the beach listening to the waves break on the sand in the dark. He looked at me and broke the tension filled silence "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking we should have been more careful." I looked at him with a smile on my face replying "Don't be. I don't regret anything. Besides, what girl gets pregnant her first time?" _

The school nurse knocked on the door but I didn't open it. She came in and saw my tear stained face and realized the pregnancy test she had given me to take had come out positive. I left the bathroom and sat down in her office. We started discussing the different possibilities and then she asked "Do you have a boyfriend, you should probably tell him." Everybody knew about me and Edward she just wanted to check. "Yes, but I am not ready to tell him yet I need some time to think."

Then, Mike Newton strolled into the nurse's office complaining about a stomach ache. He didn't look to good but still acknowledged me "Hey, Bella. You got this stomach thing too?" I didn't even know how to reply but I didn't have to because the next moment he was running towards the bathroom looking like he wouldn't be able to keep his breakfast down.

While Mike was in the bathroom the nurse found a doctor for me to go to in Port Angeles and made me an appointment to meet with him next Thursday. On my way out, the nurse asked "Are you going to tell Charlie?" This freaked me out. I had forgotten about Charlie but when he found out that I was pregnant he was going to kill Edward. I shakily responded that " I would tell Charlie after the appointment on Thursday" even though I really wasn't sure if this was the truth or not. With that the nurse offered for me to go home and I accepted. I needed time to be alone and think things over.

I found Edward at our usual lunch table. I hadn't realized I had been in the nurse's office that long. I told him I still didn't feel well and was going home for the day. He simply nodded while looking down at his shoes for some unknown reason. Then he looked up at me and saw my puffy red eyes and blotchy skin and he knew I had been crying, he didn't know why but still tried to comfort me through his confusion "It will be alright. Do you want to talk about it?" I certainly did not want to tell I was crying because I just found out I was pregnant with his baby, so I simply lied to him and said that " I didn't like being sick because it made fell terrible but I would be better after I got home." I could tell he didn't believe me but he didn't press the issue. I kissed him goodbye and left for home.

Once I got home I curled up in my bed and cried for about an hour. I wasn't supposed to be that small town girl that got pregnant right out of high school and married her boyfriend. I was going places in my life and I knew Edward was too. Would he still want to be with me if I told him about the baby? I decided this was not the right thing to be thinking, first I had to figure out if I wanted to keep the baby. After I thought about it for a while I decided that no matter what happened I wanted to keep my baby. No matter what Edward wanted or did in reaction when I would tell him, no matter what Charlie says or Edward's parents say, this baby was mine and I was going to keep it. I was finally happy about the baby and decided that I would enjoy every minute of this experience no matter how hard it would be.

Then I heard the knock at the front door. I knew it wasn't Charlie because he had told me he would be working late at the station. It wasn't my brother Emmett either because even if he had forgotten his key he knew where the hidden one was. I hadn't even realized the time and when I glanced at the clock it told me it was 4:20. I figured it was probably Edward but I wasn't sure I was ready to talk to him. Would he accept the pregnancy or leave me. Should I even tell him about it yet? The person knocked again and I figured I should at least answer the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Rumors

Mike's POV

I can't believe I got this stupid stomach bug, I thought I was fine because less people were getting sick now. It was worth it though because as soon as I walked into the nurse's office I saw Bella's beautiful face. She was hot, even though she looked pretty sick and really shaken up. Geez she really doesn't take well to being sick, she must have the same thing I do. I said hey and was about to ask her out to see a movie and have dinner in Port Angeles tonight but then I felt it. My stomach squeezed and hurt, I knew I was about to throw up so I ran to the bathroom instead.

As I looked in the nurse's private bathroom mirror I thought to myself, I hate being sick. But I didn't look to bad; maybe Bella would dig the sick look and pity me by finally going out with me. Then I went to wash my hands. That's when I saw it. Sitting on the edge of the sink was a pregnancy test and it was positive. Once of the girls at Forks High School was pregnant. Oh, this was good. I couldn't wait to tell Eric and Tyler. Then I started to panic, what if it was Jessica who was pregnant. I mean we had been safe every time right? There was the night of Tyler's party when we woke up together but didn't remember anything because we had been so wasted the night before. Okay I'll just tell her about the pregnancy test I saw and see what she says.

When I went back out to the nurse's office Bella was gone. The nurse looked at me and just said I could go home because I obviously had the stomach bug that had been going around school. With that I took my pass and went to tell Jess what I saw before leaving. I found her in the lunch room and went to sit next to her. I told her the nurse was sending me home. Then I asked "Jess are you pregnant?" Obviously that was the wrong thing to ask because she assumed I meant she looked fat. Once I calmed her down I told her about what I had seen. This calmed her down because she saw why I asked but also got her very excited because she had the latest gossip and would be the first one to know, somebody at Forks High School was pregnant.

Jessica's POV:

"WHAT?" I nearly screamed at Mike. I mean what would make him think I was pregnant. Oh my God did I look fat. Then he cut me off and explained. God I love that boy. He just gave me the juiciest gossip of our four years of high school. I double checked with him to make sure he wasn't lying to cover his ass for asking if I was pregnant. He said "I am absolutely sure that a girl at Forks High School is pregnant. I saw the pregnancy test in the nurse's private bathroom and there was a little blue plus sign which means positive."

With this new information I jumped up and ran over to Lauren whispering in her ear to make sure it wasn't her before I spread this awesome rumor. I mean Lauren is my friend and all but she is such a slut. She's sleeping with her boyfriend Tyler and half the football team. I just wanted to make sure it wasn't her pregnancy test because she could never forgive me if I was the one who accidentally told the whole school she was pregnant.

I spread the news fast. By the time lunch was over half the cafeteria knew that there was a pregnant girl at school. Then in biology I loudly whispered to my lab partner the secret, making sure the people behind me could hear to "Did you hear that somebody at Forks High School is pregnant?" Of course Angela replied that she had heard the rumor at lunch. I felt completely satisfied with my work and content that the rumor had spread all the way down to quiet, shy Angela Weber.

Rose POV:

Oh no. Holy Crap. Calm down it's not you, nobody else knows just you. Plus the rumor was that the person had taken a pregnancy test in the nurse's office and that's how mike Newton found out. Sufficiently calmed, I returned to my haunting thoughts of when I would tell Emmett. I was pretty sure he would be overjoyed but the fact that he could leave me scared the shit out of me. I decided I would tell him that night but I would have to make sure he knew that I was not the girl people were talking about. I had officially known about the baby for two weeks now and these two weeks have been the longest and most awkward of my whole life.

Alice POV:

People don't know. I didn't take that pregnancy test everybody is talking about. There is just no way. Oh crap. I have to buy a test today just to double check I mean there is such a thing as false readings. Calm down. I should probably talk with jasper first. He hates it when I keep something from him and knowing him he probably already knows something is bothering me. That boy is just to good at reading me. The important thing is nobody knows and nobody but Jasper and I are the only ones that have to know.

Edward POV:

I was sitting in biology waiting for the idiot of a teacher to show up when I heard Jessica Stanley whisper yell "Did you hear about the pregnant girl?" Of course by now everybody in school had heard and speculations about who it was were flying. My personal favorite was Lauren Mallory. I hoped it was her that girl needed to learn that this is what you earned when you slept with half the football team and your boyfriend.

By the end of the day all I wanted to do was go over Bella's house to see how she was feeling. But I knew I would have to wait an extra two hours until 4:30 to see her because she was grounded for coming home past curfew. Those two hours were the longest two hours of my life. I did anything to keep busy. I did my homework which was not nearly hard enough to hold my attention and was completed within an hour leaving me with another hour of nothing to do before seeing Bella. I tidied my already clean room and then went to sit at my piano. This happened everyday so there really was nothing to clean in my room and I was now even better at the piano and had begun a new song for Bella. I don't know why but ever since Bella and I and my family went to Mexico I have had these notes floating around my head. Maybe it's because it was the first time Bella and I had sex. Finally it was 4:15 I knew it only took me five minutes to get to Bella's house but I left anyway. Even if Charlie was home he wouldn't be stupid enough to make Bella mad by making me stand on the front porch for ten minutes.

I was instantly relieved when I saw that Charlie's police cruiser was missing from the driveway as well as Emmett's jeep which meant we would be alone. Suddenly as I approached the door I was nervous I have no idea why though maybe it was because I thought Bella would feel bad about being sick. When Bella opened the front door I knew something was wrong. I could tell she had been crying for awhile because her eyes were all red and puffy. However she had a nervous smile on her face as she said "We need to talk." This scared the hell out of me as we walked to the living room and sat on the love seat. She let me take her hand we sat in silence as she thought about how she wanted to phrase whatever she was going to say.

Then her tears started again as she looked at me I could see her eyes fill with nervousness, guilt, sadness, and her uneasiness with whatever she was going to tell me. It was like she was silently trying to communicate something to me through her eyes. I just couldn't figure out what. Then her tears started again as she looked like she was going to speak.

Then I figured it all out. The night we spent together on the beach when we had had unprotected sex, her queasiness in the mornings, tiredness, the pregnancy test that Mike Newton found in the nurse's office where Bella also happened to be this morning. Bella was the girl who was pregnant. Why hadn't I seen this earlier? As I looked at Bella I knew she would see the look of understanding in my eyes as I had finally figured out what had been bothering her at lunch. All I could say was "I love you. We'll get through this together." She stared back at me in relief but then looked confused as she asked "How did you figure out I was pregnant without me telling you?" I explained about the rumor but this only seemed to unnerve her more as she started to cry again. She explained about the doctor's appointment on Thursday and her plans for telling her father and the school. Then she said the one thing I thought she would never say "I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore or if you don't want the baby but I am going to keep the baby and raise it even if I have to do it on my own." How could she possibly believe that I would leave her and my baby on their own? She can be ridiculous sometimes.

After I finished assuring her that I was here to stay I did the only thing I could think of in this situation. I knelt in front of her and asked "Bella I know we are really young but would you marry me and spend every day of forever with me?" Bella looked at me like she was unsure. The next words that came out of her mouth nearly killed me. Her reply was "No." I felt rejected and it must have been written across my face as Bella immediately began to explain her reasoning " Edward, I would love to marry you and become Mrs. Cullen, but I don't want you to ask me just because I am pregnant. I think we should wait until after the baby is born and then see what we want. I don't want to hold you back from your life or future." How could she possibly think she would be holding me back? I agreed "Fine. But just so you know as soon as that baby is born I am going to ask you to marry me again.

Then we heard Charlie pull in the driveway. Bella wiped her eyes clear of her shed tears and got up to start dinner. Our night continued like any other while my mind became focused on other things like the fact that I was going to be a father.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sharing Secrets and Double Checking

Rose's POV:

Lunch was the last time I would see Emmett before we would meet up in the parking lot afterschool so after Bella left I asked Emmett "Can we talk afterschool at my house?" He said that was fine really quickly so I knew I had made him nervous and I didn't want him to worry.

The rest of my day was a blur. Have you ever noticed that when you are dreading to do something time seems to fly by and then you find your self in the moment that they were dreading? Anyway as I walked to Emmett's jeep I realized he was already there so I just climbed in and we left the school parking lot. I was deep in thought about how I wanted to tell him about the baby so I didn't even realize we had made it back to the Cullen's house until Emmett came around and opened my door for me, helping me down from the very high drop between his jeep and the ground. About three years ago my parents died in a car accident and ever since then me and Jasper have lived with the Cullens.

I led Emmett into the house and he immediately sat down on the couch in the living room. He asked "So what did you want to talk about Rosie?" I was about to tell him when I started noticing all the very breakable things that were in this room namely Edward's piano. If Emmett freaked out and started smashing stuff after I told him Edward would never forgive me. So I led him upstairs to my room. Once we were in there we sat next to each other on the bed. I wasn't sure how to start so I sat there for a few minutes. Reassuringly Emmett said "Rosie you know we can talk about anything. Just say whatever your thinking so that we can handle it together." I knew now that Emmett would accept the baby, he would be happy and we stick together through this whole thing. Just like he suggested I blurted out what has been on my mind for two weeks now "Emmett, I'm pregnant." He looked extremely shocked at first but after thinking about for a few seconds he smiled and hugged me tightly as he said "Rose, I am so happy. I will be there for you and our baby." Then a thought came to his mind and he asked "Wait, are you the girl people were talking about at school today?" I quickly explained to him that I wasn't the girl people were talking about and how I had taken a pregnancy test two weeks ago. This seemed to anger him the most. He looked a little hurt as he said "Why didn't you tell me sooner. How could you have kept something like this from me for two weeks?" I told him that I hadn't told him originally because I had needed time to think it over before I told him.

After that we laid in each other's arms for a long time every once in a while talking about the baby. We had been quiet for a while when I was jarred out of my thoughts by Emmett jumping off the bed and kneeling in front of me. Then he said four words that had not even crossed my mind "Will you marry me?" He surprised me so much that I sat there for a second with my mouth hanging open like an idiot before I jumped into his arms saying yes. We were interrupted by the phone ringing but when I walked across the room to my extension to answer it I saw that Alice had already picked it up on her extension in her room.

Alice's POV:

I was fairly certain that I was pregnant. I mean I had taken a test and everything but there were such things as false readings right. I had been desperately clinging to this hope for about a week now. I finally made up my mind to take another test when a rumor started going around school at lunch said that a girl in Forks High School was pregnant. Before lunch ended I told Jasper that I needed to talk to him afterschool. I think he was scared I was going to break up with him because he had a worried look on his face.

The rest of my day passed way too quickly as I unconsciously moved from one class to another thinking of ways to tell Jasper that I thought I was pregnant. The final bell rang and I made my way out to the parking lot where Jasper was waiting for me outside of his car. When I approached he kissed me and then asked "So you mentioned at lunch that you wanted to talk." I had to give the boy credit most people would have waited for me to bring up the subject if they thought I was going to breakup with them. I told him we should get in the car first. We both got in the car and Jasper was about to start the car when I words started spilling out of my mouth "Jasper, I think I might be pregnant." He looked at me like I was joking for a minute but we both know that we were not as careful as we should have been in Mexico. More serious now he turned to face me and said "Are you sure?" I told him I was pretty sure and that I had already taken a pregnancy test but that I was thinking of taking another one just to double check. Then he asked the question that I had been expecting from the beginning when the words accidently fell out of my mouth. "Alice, are you the girl people are talking about." I told him I wasn't. I had taken my first pregnancy test earlier that week. That made me think, I wouldn't be alone through this somebody else would be going through the exact same thing I was, that is if the other girl kept her baby.

As I was thinking about this Jasper had started driving, I thought we were going home but then he pulled into a convenient store. Before we got out of the car I felt the need to tell Jasper "If the test is positive then I want to keep the baby, I don't care what everybody at school will think or mom and dad. I am keeping this baby." With that we went into the store and purchased a pregnancy test that was supposedly the best money could buy. Then we decided that I would take it when I got home.

On the way home I read the instructions on the outside of the box. The results would take three minutes and a blue plus sign would appear on the screen if I was pregnant while a red negative sign would appear if I wasn't pregnant. Somehow I had a feeling it would be a little blue plus sign that appeared on the screen.

We ran inside and up to my room where I had a private bathroom. I went in and took the test. After that I went out to sit on my bed with Jasper as we waited for the results. While I was laying there he said "Alice I just want you to know that no matter what the results are I will love you just the same. The only difference would be if you were pregnant, then I would love our little baby that you are carrying too." We waited the rest of the time in silence as both of our thoughts were on the future and how much having a baby now would change the rest of our lives and plans.

I got up and went into the bathroom to retrieve the test. I couldn't even look at the little screen, I was so nervous. I brought it out into my room and told Jasper to read the results because I was too afraid to read it. He nervously looked down at the test and then smiled as he happily announced "I will love you for the rest of my life… and our little baby." I jumped for joy. Sure I was eighteen, but hey I was pregnant and nothing could make me happier then having a baby with the man I loved. Jasper and I spent the rest of the night in our room, only going down to the kitchen for something to eat around five. We were still in my room when the phone rang. I noticed the caller id said Swan so I picked it up and was greeted by Edward who then asked to arrange it so that Bella could spend the weekend at our house. I quickly ran downstairs and asked Esme just to make sure it was okay and then called Charlie and made up some excuse about a girls weekend. I knew that Bella and I probably wouldn't even see each other all weekend it sounded like Edward and Bella planned to spend all weekend up in Edward's room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Friendship and Parents

Bella's POV:

It was Monday but I was unusually happy as we approached the school. This weekend had been amazing. I felt like me and Edward were closer if that was even possible. I couldn't help but smile as I walked through the front doors of school, sure I was a pregnant teen mother but I had a feeling everything would work out just fine. After spending the whole weekend with Edward and hardly leaving his room except to eat it seems we have discussed every possible thing about the baby and our decisions. Somewhere along the way my stomach became the new favorite place for Edward's hand. When we would walk his arm would wrap around my waist and his hand would be at the side of my stomach. When we were lying in his bed his hand would casually caress my stomach. I loved everything about how Edward reacted to the baby. Since we still hadn't talked to the school about the pregnancy our schedules were not the same yet. That had been another thing we decided we were going to rearrange our schedules to be the same if the school allowed us to continue attending there. So I sadly parted ways with Edward at the door to my English classroom and I took my seat in the back of the room.

My day passed uneventfully until lunch. I had missed Edward so much that I somehow ended up in his lap as we laughed and ate lunch with our friends. I could see speculation in Alice's eyes and wondered what she saw. I suddenly realized where Edward's hand was and that it was casually massaging my stomach, it felt so natural to both of us that we hadn't noticed. I politely took his hand in mine so it would stop his actions. He understood and looked at me to convey that he was sorry but he hadn't realized he was doing it. There was a lull in conversation at our table and I could see the wheels in Alice's head spinning as she tried to understand what was silently passing between Edward and me. It was like she had some sort of epiphany. She looked right at me and just said "Bella, its you isn't it?" I just nodded my head with the way Edward talked about the rumor I am surprised Mike had been too stupid to figure it out. I mean I was the only other person in the nurse's office. Emmett was the first to react besides Alice. He jumped up from the table causing his chair to clatter to the floor screaming "WHAT?" Then he glared murderously at Edward. This scared me, I could not have Emmett hurting Edward. I needed him right now. I quickly calmed Emmett down by glaring right back at him and loudly whispering "Shut up and sit down. I do not need everyone at school knowing this right now!" He seemed to get the point but only after Rosalie sent him a glare of her own which seemed to hold more than just protection for me. He quickly sat and said "I'm sorry I overreacted but you can't spring that on me while were in school. How should I react to my younger teenager sister being … you know…" He didn't seem to know how to say pregnant with out just saying the word and he knew if he said it at school and somebody besides the six of us found out I would kill him.

Edward and I quickly explained how I had a doctor's appointment on Thursday and that after the appointment we were going to tell Charlie, Carlisle and Esme, and the school. Then surprisingly Rosalie asked if she and Emmett could tell Charlie with us. This caught me off guard but I figured she just wanted to be there for moral support. What confused me most was the worried glance that she shared with Emmett. Then as if following Rosalie's lead Alice asked if she could tell Carlisle and Esme with us. I didn't see why they couldn't join us so I agreed.

I had a feeling something else was going on but I just couldn't figure it out. When I looked at Edward he had the same look on his face so I knew he was just as confused as I was.

**Thursday**

Bella's POV:

Edward and I left school an hour early so that we could make it to the doctor's office on time. The doctor told me pretty much everything I already knew after all the research Edward and I did over the weekend. I was exactly six weeks along and our baby was healthy. The doctor said the only real risk to my pregnancy was the fact that I was only 18.

When we got home we found Emmett and Rosalie sitting in the living room waiting for us. We talked about the appointment and told them that the baby was perfectly healthy and six weeks old. Emmett and Rose were still congratulating us as Charlie walked through the door. Edward and I went to meet Charlie at the door and we told him that we needed to speak with him in the living room. I could see his mind already at work about what we could possibly be telling him. Rose surprised me when she spoke up about needing to speak with Charlie also, I hadn't realized that Emmett and Rose had followed us into the hallway.

We all went back to the living room. Emmett and Rosalie sat on the sofa, Charlie sat in an armchair while I sat on Edward's lap in the recliner. Since I was curious as to what Rose and Emmett's new was I made them go first. I think they were hoping to go second so that the news of my pregnancy would distract Charlie but I wanted to see what they had been hiding from me. They looked at each other and then Emmett said "I asked Rosalie to marry me and she said yes." He seemed very happy at the idea and although Charlie wasn't thrilled with the idea I could tell he knew Em and Rose were in love and he wasn't going to hold them back by making them wait a few years for the inevitable. Then Charlie turned to me. I think he thought we would have similar new because everyone knew how in love Edward and I were. When I looked at Edward he gave me a reassuring smile and squeezed my arm. I took a deep breath and quickly said "CharlieI'mpregnant." He looked confused even though I was pretty sure he had heard me, he was just refusing to believe it. He asked me to repeat what I had said but slower so I took another breath and said "Charlie. I'm. Pregnant." He stared at me in shock and then anger flickered across his face as it slowly turned into a purplish color. I was suddenly glad we had made sure he removed his gun when he walked in before asking to talk to him. I could not have him shooting my boyfriend and the father of my baby.

Then something else flickered across his face. I thought it was suspicion but I wasn't sure. He quickly turned to Emmett and Rosalie and asked "Why are you two getting married?" Emmett and Rosalie looked they had been hoping he would not ask this question. Rosalie quietly answered "I am pregnant too." I gasped and thought I was going to faint from shock as I leaned against Edward. Then after I got over the initial shock I looked over at Emmett who was looking at me slightly guiltily and I remembered his outburst at lunch. I jumped off of Edward shouting "Emmett you knew at lunch that Rose was pregnant too and you yelled at me for being pregnant you are such a hypocrite." My voice had slow risen from a deathly whisper to almost screaming right at him. I immediately felt bad about what I said and apologized but he understood what I meant and also apologized.

After quite some time we managed to calm Charlie down. He was happy for all of us and for the fact that he was going to be a grandpa he just wished that we had waited and weren't going to be teen mothers. Edward and I explained our decision to wait on the marriage idea. I fully agreed that marriage was right for Rose and Em but I still wanted to wait.

After we were talking for a while we decided we had better go tell Carlisle and Esme. Then something dawned on me. The way Alice had asked to tell her parents the same time Edward and I would, and the same Rose had asked me with Charlie. I turned to Rose obviously surprising her as she ran right into me and we both fell down. After we helped each other up she asked what was that for Bella. All I could say was "Is Alice pregnant too?" Rose thought over the possibility and we thought we should definitely ask her as soon as we arrived at the Cullen's house.

Once we arrived at the house we all got out of the cars at the same time and walked up to the porch with our hands intertwined with each others. We didn't even have time to open the door because just as Edward was about to reach for the handle Alice opened the door. She saw the looks on our faces and we didn't even have to ask. Sometimes it was creepy how it seemed like Alice knew what you were going to say. She simply nodded her head while saying "Yes I am too." Alice asked how the doctor's appointment had gone and I told her everything was great and that I was six weeks along which meant I had conceived on the vacation in Mexico. Rose and Alice just stared at me and started laughing. I felt a little hurt at their laughter but then they explained. Rose simply said "Mexico, 5 weeks." While Alice agreed saying "Mexico, 4 weeks." I started laughing with them and soon the boys joined in. Esme walked in on us laughing and just asked what was so funny. All I could say between my laughter was "We…should…never…go to…Mexico…again…if this…is what is…going to…happen." Everyone quickly agreed through their giggles. When Esme asked what happened it seemed to sober everybody up and we all stopped laughing. I asked Alice "Did you tell her yet?" Alice responded that she wanted to wait to tell her when everybody was here and Carlisle got home. I agreed with that thought but it seemed to annoy Esme as we all sat in the living room waiting for Carlisle to come home.

As soon as Carlisle opened the door and saw everyone waiting he surprisingly asked "Which one of you is the famous pregnant girl at Forks High School." We all sat there with our mouths gaping open at this question. We had no idea he would have heard about this newest rumor. It turns out that just about every senior girl had visited the hospital for a pregnancy test since the rumor started. We all laughed nervously and then sheepishly all three of us looked at each other and raised our hands. Then I said "Technically that would be me because I took a pregnancy test that the nurse gave me and then Mike Newton found it started the rumor." Carlisle and Esme accepted the fact that all three of us were pregnant while they didn't fully approve of the situation and said that they wished we had waited to have sex because now we would be teen parents. Rose, Alice, and I were already growing closer through this and agreed that we would keep it a secret for as long as possible in school. We were each others support system and we would help each other through this exciting and scary experience.

**Friday Morning at School**

Principal's POV:

Of course I had heard the rumors about the pregnant girl that was attending my high school. I double checked with the nurse to make sure since it was rumored that she had given the girl the pregnancy test. She confirmed that someone was pregnant but said she couldn't tell which student it was. Because the nurse confirmed the rumors I had to fill out paperwork to send to the state. It is such a pain in my butt, I hate paperwork.

As all this was running through my head, six of my best students walked through the door. Well maybe not Emmett but the rest of them definitely were. As they sat down they all looked deadly serious. Then as if planned Bella announced "I am the girl everyone is talking about. I am pregnant." I am sure my face showed complete shock. Then the blond Rosalie spoke up saying "I am pregnant too." My jaw dropped open. Finally little Alice Cullen added "I am pregnant also." I didn't know what was going on in my school. I couldn't speak for a few minutes as I sat there stammering like an fool "Um…well okay…we have…uh…never had a …ummm….situation like this… let alone three." They must have decided to help me out because Bella suggested "Well if it is okay with the school we would like to remain in school for as long as possible. We understand if you don't want that kind of distraction in school but I know I would really like to continue here." I agreed to let them to continue with their schooling. Suddenly Edward spoke up like he just remembered something as he asked "Do you think we could rearrange our classes so that we are always together?" I agreed to this also as I wanted to make the girls as comfortable as possible because I knew some of the students here could be particularly nasty. With that they left after a round of thank yous. On their way out Bella turned and said "We would really appreciate it if you could keep this just between us."

Now I had names to put on the paperwork but unfortunately I would also have to fill out three forms. The state was not going to be happy with this. I hope they don't punish us for this. I mean Forks High School was always so safe, but now we had three pregnant teens wandering the halls. What has society come to?


	5. Chapter 5

I don't feel like writing any more so anyone who wants this story can email me if you want this.


End file.
